Norman Reedus
Norman Reedus is an American actor who portrays Daryl Dixon on AMC's The Walking Dead. Norman also portrays Daryl in The Charming Dead and Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. His IMDb can be found here. His website can be found here. Biography He is possibly best known for his portrayal as Murphy MacManus in the 1999 film The Boondock Saints as well as its 2009 sequel The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day. He has also directed several videos and modeled for various fashion designers. Reedus has a son, Mingus Lucien Reedus (named after the legendary jazz musician Charles Mingus) with Peruvian/Danish fashion model, Helena Christensen and lives in New York. Reedus was born in Hollywood, Florida and months later moved to Los Angeles, California. Leaving home at the age of twelve, he has lived in many countries, including England, Spain and Japan. He was first discovered at a party in Los Angeles. While in Los Angeles, he worked at a Harley Davidson shop in Venice and at the same time contributed artwork to various shows as a painter, photographer, sculptor, and video artist. He got his first taste of acting in the play Maps for Drowners at the Tiffany Theater on Sunset Boulevard. He has modeled for Prada, Alessandro Dell'Acqua, and Durban. Reedus is perhaps best known for playing the role of Murphy MacManus in the movie The Boondock Saints, written and directed by Troy Duffy and starring opposite Sean Patrick Flanery and Willem Dafoe. He starred opposite Flanery in the sequel The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day, which started filming in the summer of 2008 and was released on All Saints Day (Nov. 1st) of 2009. He has had roles in Floating, Six Ways to Sunday, Deuces Wild, Blade II, Gossip, Mimic, 8mm, American Gangster, Hero Wanted and Moscow Chill. In 2008 he starred in the film Red Canyon as the character of Mac. On July 25, 2009, Reedus appeared at Comicon 2009 with other members of The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day cast and crew to promote the film. Reedus has appeared in seven music videos: "Cats in the Cradle" by Ugly Kid Joe, "Wicked as it Seems" by Keith Richards, "Violently Happy" by Bjork, "Flat Top" by Goo Goo Dolls, "Fake Plastic Trees" by Radiohead, "Strange Currencies" by R.E.M., and "Judas" by Lady Gaga He currently shows his art work in galleries in New York, Berlin and Frankfurt. Norman has been a guest on Talking Dead ''during Robert Kirkman's 2nd showing, where he discussed his views on the character, such as how Daryl might react to meeting his brother again and whether he would choose him or his group should they come into conflict. Norman also mentioned that Madison Lintz was telling everyone on set that he was her boyfriend. Modeling, music videos, and art Reedus has modeled for Prada, Alessandro Dell'Acqua, Durban, Levi's, Lexus and most recently Morgenthal Fredrics. He has appeared in nine music videos: Flat Top by Goo Goo Dolls, Cats In The Cradle by Ugly Kid Joe, "Mean To Me" by Tonic, Strange Currencies by R.E.M., Fake Plastic Trees by Radiohead, Violently Happy by Björk, ''Wicked as it Seems by Keith Richards, and "Judas" by Lady Gaga (as Judas). He is also a painter, sculptor, and photographer who currently shows his artwork in galleries in New York, Berlin, and Frankfurt. He also released a book for photography that was released on October 31, 2013. Involvement In The Walking Dead Darabont wrote the character of Daryl specifically for Reedus after the actor auditioned for the role of Merle. Daryl has been a fan favorite since his introduction and is so popular in fact, that comic creator Robert Kirkman has announced plans to include the character in upcoming installations of his series. Reedus laughingly relayed that he asks Kirkman when Daryl is going to show up in the comics every time he sees him. “My twelve year old son would do cartwheels if that happens,” the actor enthused. His work on the show has already earned his boy some “street cred” with the older kids at his school and Reedus imagines that his appearance in the comic series would only serve to solidify that cred. However, Kirkman later admitted he has no interest on adding Daryl to his on going series' cast of characters, saying that it just doesn't feel right. Trivia * Reedus appears in many music videos, notably Lady Gaga's "Judas". * Reedus was almost killed in a near-fatal car accident in 2005. The accident resulted in four screws of titanium being installed in his nose and his left eye socket. * Reedus says that if he could play any character in The Walking Dead other than Daryl, he would be Glenn because of all the action in that role. * Reedus is a vegetarian. * He has nine tattoos: his son’s name ‘Mingus’ done in red ink on his right forearm, a devil on his upper-right arm, a star on his right hand, a small ‘x’ above his left collar bone, a heart on his right wrist, two demons on his back, a snake on his left leg and his father’s name ‘Norman’ across his chest. * Reedus' story on how he became an actor is very unique. In Reedus' own words: “I followed a girl to Los Angeles and was immediately dumped. I got a job at a motorcycle shop in Venice called “Dr. Carl’s Hog Hospital”. The day I quit that job a friend took me to a party up in the hills, a movie people party. I drank way too much and started screaming at the party from the second story of the living room with these giant sunglasses on, someone asked if I wanted to be in a play and took me for pizza to talk about. The first night of the play a wonderful angel of a woman, who was an agent, saw me and side-pocketed me. Hip pocketed me. Whatever you call that and then I booked some stuff and kept running ever since.” References # Norman Reedus - visit them for more. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Actors Category:Out of Universe Category:Movies/Television